


Looking for... Something

by holdouttrout



Category: SG-1 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally unbelievable cliche fic that includes a gate ramp and everything. Set in a kind of vague season 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for... Something

The wormhole vanished, the soldiers who had kept their guns ready for any hostiles moved away at an order from the General, and one weary-looking traveler took a couple of faltering steps down the ramp.

Daniel ducked into the room, followed closely by Vala.

The traveler cracked a fatigued smile. “Heya, Daniel. Did I miss anything?”

“Just the usual.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Die again?”

Daniel grimaced. “Not exactly.”

“Ah. Ascended, then?”

“No.”

Vala grinned at Jack. “Daniel was evil!”

Jack questioned Daniel with a look. Daniel rolled his eyes and gestured. “Long story. How about you? You look like hell.”

It was Jack’s turn to grimace, but he’d unfocused from the conversation and was scanning the crowd of technicians and trying to see down the hallways.

“Teal’c around?” he asked absentmindedly while looking into the control room.

Daniel shared a look with Vala. “Ah…Teal’c’s visiting some friends, I think.”

Jack looked back and Daniel sharply. “Off-world?”

“On.”

“Really?”

“Seems he kept in touch with what’s-her-name, wanted to—“

Just then, Jack’s whole body tensed. Daniel followed his gaze. Sam entered the gate room, looking out-of-breath, scanning until she found Jack and then heading straight for him.

When Sam looked like she’d stop about two feet away, Jack closed the remaining distance, catching her in a fierce hug. People all around the gateroom stopped what they were doing to stare. Including Daniel.

Sam whispered, “I was worried.”

Jack mumbled something into her hair that made her laugh. And then he was kissing her. In the middle of the gateroom. With everyone staring.

Sam seemed just as surprised as everyone else for a moment—her eyes flew open and she tensed. But instead of pushing away, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Somebody behind them whispered, “Alien virus?” but everyone around him thwacked him and told him to shut up. Daniel exchanged a very puzzled and worried look with Vala, although Vala mostly just looked amused.

When Jack and Sam finally broke apart, they only left a couple of inches between them. By this time, the control room and observation room both were crowded with people, including General Landry and Cameron.

Jack spared not a glance for the crowd. “Sam.”

A smile curled over her features. “Jack.”

They smiled at each other for several long moments.

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets, said casually, “Wanna get married?”

Everyone held their breath.

Sam grinned. “Yeah.”

They shared another stupid grin as the room erupted into disbelief and cheers around them. Daniel looked around suspiciously for a mirror.

Vala asked, “Can I be in the wedding?”


End file.
